Debido a las Castañas y a las Manchas de Cereza
by Sunset82
Summary: *TRADUCCIÓN DE BECAUSE OF THE CHESTNUTS AND CHEERY STAINS de BEX CHAN*Con la guerra todavía lanzando una sombra sobre el Mundo Magico, Draco intenta entender porque la Navidad es tan importante para Hermione. Aunque le lleve años aprender. Un one-shot Navideño. Dramione


**Este one-shot va dedicado a mi querida colega y loquita de la Navidad Pekis Fletcher, que al estar en este mundo de las traducciones se me dio la oportunidad de conocer. ¡Feliz Navidad Pekis!**

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a Bex-Chan.**

**Este capítulo fue beteado por mi salvadora And-18**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Simplemente un pequeño one- shot Navideño. Una Navidad durante la Guerra, Draco es miembro de la Orden, así que espero que lo tomen bien. Aunque este es una especie de pre-Dramione, por lo tanto deseo que les guste.**

**Detalles de la trama que necesitan saber: Está ambientada en Post-Hogwarts y la Guerra todavía continúa. Comienza un año antes de la batalla de Hogwarts, y ciertos personajes que murieron en los libros están todavía vivos.**

~.~

_**Debido a las Castañas y las Manchas de Cereza.**_

_**por**_

_**Bex-Chan**_

~.~

La primera Navidad que Draco paso con la Orden del Fénix, se había encerrado en uno de los dormitorios de Grimmauld Place y se rehusó a dejarlo hasta que los sonidos de la risa de Arthur Weasley y los ruidos de galletas rompiéndose se hubieran desvanecido. Cuando finalmente emergió una veintena de horas más tarde, durante la madrugada del día de San Esteban (1), encontró un plato con la cena de Navidad esperándolo sobre la mesa; encantado para mantenerse tibio, y al lado había un pequeño pedazo de papel con su nombre garabateado como una cicatriz.

Por motivos que nunca entendería, le hizo recordar la Marca Tenebrosa incrustada en su brazo izquierdo, y busco en los gabinetes de la alacena algo que no fuera ni remotamente festivo. Después de encontrar una lata de frijoles, que no se molestó en calentar, regreso al dormitorio y las comió solo en compañía de su sombra y del silencio.

No fue hasta el dos de enero, cuando Molly Weasley arranco el ultimo lazo de oropel, que Draco se liberó de su aislamiento autoimpuesto. Todo volvió a la normalidad bastante rápido; las raciones de comida volvieron a ser fijas de nuevo, las sonrisas dieron paso a los ceños fruncidos por la preocupación, y los Mortífagos seguían matando personas.

La única cosa que cambio, y Draco no se daría cuenta hasta marzo, era que Granger nunca lo llamo 'Hurón' de nuevo, y sus ojos siempre pensativos parecían de alguna manera más suaves.

A veces le recordaban a las castañas. Especialmente cuando hacia frio.

Él también se daría cuenta en junio que la letra de Granger coincidía con la de la tarjeta que le había dejado con la cena de Navidad, y su confusión sobre eso lo molestaría sin descanso por semanas, pero no lo suficiente para alentarlo a exigir una explicación.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En la segunda Navidad que Draco pasó con la Orden del Fénix, tenía la intención de repetir lo que hizo la primera vez, e incluso había logrado esconder unas pocas latas de frijoles. El único problema era su compañero de dormitorio; Longbottom. Cuando Grimmauld Place se había vuelto concurrido, un grupo de la Orden se había mudado a la casa de Remus y Tonks incluyendo al estropeado trío, Longbottom, Lovegood, los gemelos Weasley´s, el mismo, y algunos otros.

A pesar de los interminables intentos de recordarle a Longbottom que lejos estaban de ser amigos e inclusos conocidos; Neville todavía encontraba necesario la mañana de Navidad explicarles las muchas tradiciones que disfrutaba y varios incidentes de Navidad aburridos que habían sucedido antiguamente.

Antes de la guerra.

Después, Draco había sido sometido a otro cuento de Longbottom sobre un pavo cayéndosele en los pies, estaba contemplando utilizar una bufanda para estrangular el cotorreo del Gryffindor, pero sus pensamientos asesinos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta, y Granger entro sin esperar una invitación.

Él la examino con cuidado de arriba abajo, como ahora hacia a menudo. Su pelo era incluso más salvaje y espeso de lo normal; sobresalía en ángulos extraños y completamente caóticos alrededor de su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y avergonzadas, e incluso su vestimenta estaba un poco desordenada, con múltiples manchas de comida. Aparentemente, había estado ayudando a la madre Weasley en la cocina, y a Draco le recordó todas esas clases de Pociones, cuando ella terminaba completamente agotada, pero siempre había una mezcla de fortaleza en su expresión, como si se negara a dejar que el stress se le notara en el rostro.

Tal vez lo reconoció porque él hacía lo mismo.

–Neville, la cena esta lista – dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos y descansando su peso contra el marco de la puerta. Y luego sonrió ligeramente e hizo un guiño. – Te puse al lado de Luna.

–Hermione, eres una estrella – sonrió Longbottom, saliendo del dormitorio – ¿No vienes?

–Adelántate, solo quiero chequear algo.

Draco estudio por debajo de sus pestañas cuando ella se quedó junto la puerta, cambiando el peso nerviosamente [de un lado a otro], mordiéndose el labio inferior de esa [particular] manera que siempre hacia que la observara por un momento más de lo deseado. Finalmente, después de lo que se sintió como una hora, abrió los labios, y se encontró a si mismo mirando también ese pequeño gesto muy atentamente.

– ¿No te nos vas a unir para la cena de Navidad, Malfoy? – pregunto ella. – Te hice un plato si…

–No.

Su ceño se frunció. – ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no?

–Puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras – se encogió de hombros. – Si decido contestar es algo completamente diferente.

–Bueno, ¿es la comida la que no te gusta? O la compañía…

–Es todo el maldito asunto – espeto con frialdad. – Racionamos comida por una razón, y estamos en guerra. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo o suministros en una estúpida fiesta.

–Es solo un día en el año…

–Un día en el que la Orden podría utilizar con eficacia para planear o reabastecerse. Honestamente, Granger, se supone que tú eras la sensata y la e inteligente. ¿Cómo puedes tolerar esto?

–Porque trae más beneficios que daños – contesto ella. –La Navidad levanta los ánimos y calma a todos, nos junta, y necesitamos eso de vez en cuando, sino la mitad de nosotros probablemente nos volveríamos locos…

–Ya están todos jodidamente locos – resoplo él. – Y no solo con esto de la Navidad de mierda, quiero decir con la guerra. En verdad piensan que pueden ganar. La línea que han dibujado entre el optimismo y la idiotez se vuelve más delgada cada día con ustedes.

Hermione frunció los labios. – ¿Entonces por qué desertaste? ¿Por qué te uniste a nuestro lado?

Un pequeño sonido retumbo en su pecho, algo entre una carcajada y un gruñido de disgusto. – Porque aparentemente tengo una consciencia que pensé que sería divertido que resurgiera después de diecinueve años. ¿Quién mierda lo diría, no?

– Tal vez estuvo allí todo el tiempo, y solo elegiste ignorarla.

Él ladeo la cabeza para mirarla apropiadamente, exhalando profundamente mientras lo hacía y notando que su mirada era suave. Demasiado tranquila, como si ella estuviera cómoda. – Tal vez – admitió con indiferencia. – ¿Por qué no vas y te unes con los otros, Granger? No vas a convencerme de ir a cenar, así que tal vez es mejor que te vayas.

–Muy bien – suspiro ella. – Es tú decisión, pero te dejare un plato en caso de que cambies de parecer…

–No lo haré.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Durante la tercera Navidad que Draco paso con la Orden del Fénix, todavía estaba en la casa de Remus y Tonks, leyendo un libro sobre contra pociones y hechizos para la magia oscura, preguntándose si debería poner algunos encantamientos silenciadores cuando una de las risas audaces de los gemelos Weasley cortaron su concentración. Paso otra página justo en el momento en que Hermione decidió irrumpir dentro del dormitorio, de alguna manera haciendo malabares torpemente con dos platos y aun así luciendo determinada cuando se dirigió hacia él.

– ¿Qué coños, Granger? – espeto Draco. – ¿No golpeas?

– ¿Cómo puedo golpear cuando tengo las manos ocupadas?

Él murmuro algo incoherente en voz baja, mirándola con expectativa. – ¿Qué quieres?

–Te traje algo de la cena de Navidad, y un poco de postre – dijo ella, poniendo los platos en su cómoda desvencijada. – Y no pretendas que no te encantan los pasteles de frutas porque ayer vi que le sacaste uno a Luna…

–Granger, ahora no estoy de humor para tu mierda de Navidad…

–Nunca estás de humor.

Él gruño detrás de los dientes y se masajeo el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Ese era evidentemente su castigo por permitir que Granger se pusiera demasiada cómoda en su presencia durante los dos últimos años y medio. Entre su actitud mandona y su incapacidad para tomar una indirecta cuando él intentaba alejarla con algún insulto ingenioso, sin dudas era exasperante, pero… tendría que admitir que de alguna forma [también] era entretenida. De hecho, disfrutaba de irritarla, secretamente fascinado por la manera en que las pupilas de sus ojos castaños se dilataban cuando discutían, o la manera en que sus rasgos prácticamente bailaban cuando ella estaba agitada, y todavía se encontraba a sí mismo mirando fijamente cuando ella se mordía el labio inferior…

–Granger, lárgate, estoy leyendo.

– ¿Así que te gusto tu regalo de Navidad? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa satisfecha.

– ¿Fuiste _tú_ la que lo dejo afuera de la puerta?

–Por supuesto que lo hice. Y antes de que te quejes, no lo compre. McGonagall me lo dio en sexto año y me lo sé prácticamente de memoria.

Él frunció el ceño. – ¿Por qué me diste esto?

– Porque sé que no lo tienes, y te he visto reciclar tus cinco libros una y otra vez en los últimos dos años – le explico. – Además, es una edición especial. Ni siquiera la tienen en la librería de Hogwarts, así que asumí que nunca antes lo habías leído. Además, hay algunas runas allí que nunca fui capaz de traducirlas completamente. Pensé que podrías intentarlo.

– ¿Estás admitiendo derrota? – pregunto él, su tono de voz sonó un poco sorprendido. – Joder, Granger. Creo que esta guerra te está afectando.

–No voy admitir derrota – se defendió rápidamente. – Pensé que podríamos… bueno, tal vez ¿trabajar en ello juntos?

Él alzo una ceja. – ¿Aceptarías que trabajemos en eso juntos? ¿Quieres mi opinión? ¿Estás muriendo?

–Sé que eres inteligente, Malfoy…

–Aun así, siempre eres demasiado testaruda sobre esta clase de cosas. Te pones toda inquieta y comienzas a golpear con el pie de esa manera irritante.

Sus ojos se agrandaron un tercio – No estaba segura de que notaras algo así.

Él se encontró con su mirada desconcertada. – Me doy cuenta de muchas cosas.

"_Sobre ti"._

– ¿Vas a comer tu cena de Navidad? – pregunto ella, y él pensó que lo hizo para tal vez vencer el silencio incómodo.

–No.

– ¿Y no vas a bajar para estar con nosotros?

– No.

–Sabes, tengo algunas castañas asadas si quieres…

Se encogió y miro a todos lados menos a sus ojos. –No, en absoluto.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. – Está bien.

Draco le miro la espalda cuando salía del dormitorio, y fiel a su palabra, no comió la cena de Navidad.

Pero si comió el pastel de fruta.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La cuarta Navidad que Draco paso con la Orden del Fénix, no hubo ruidos escandalosos que vinieran del piso de abajo y no hubo intentos por parte de Granger para convencerlo de comer con los otros. El 23 de diciembre, dos días atrás, Tonks, Remus, Seamus, y Lavender murieron en una emboscada de los Mortífagos. Granger y Shacklebolt habían sido los únicos dos del pequeño grupo que sobrevivieron, y como resultado de eso, nadie había mencionado ni siquiera las celebraciones de Navidad habituales o incluso murmurado un 'Feliz Navidad'.

Lentamente fue llegando la noche de Navidad; Draco dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración y se rindió, permitiendo que sus piernas y una preocupación inoportuna lo llevaran al dormitorio de Granger, con un plato de pastel de frutas en la mano. Vacilo afuera de su habitación y se enderezo antes de empujar la puerta, una rara sensación invadió su pecho cuando sus ojos la encontraron.

Estaba sentada en la cama, sujetando la almohada en su pecho, y la llama vacilante de una vela solitaria capturaba los húmedos caminos de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Cuando entro al dormitorio, pensó que lucía bastante atormentada; su piel demasiado pálida y su mirada exorbitantemente vacía. Al lado de ella había un pequeño cubo de cerezas, había aprendido en los últimos tres años que las cerezas eran su comida consuelo, y a menudo se costeaba algunos lotes cuando alguien era asesinado o simplemente si extrañaba a sus padres.

Sus labios se tiñeron con el jugo de las cerezas; un profundo rojo que le recordaba a la sangre, errática a la luz de la vela, y no pudo decidir si su boca lucia atractiva o fatal.

Sus movimientos fueron decididos mientras se acercaba a ella, dejo el plato de pastel de frutas sobre la mesita de luz junto a su cama antes de sentarse frente a ella, casi suspirando con alivio cuando finalmente pareció darse cuenta de que él estaba allí.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto con voz ronca.

– Llámalo retribución. Vine a molestarte para que comas algo relacionado con la Navidad. No puedo hacer una cena de Navidad, así que con el pastel de frutas va a tener que ser suficiente.

–No tengo hambre…

–Te las arreglaste para comer tu peso corporal en cerezas

Ella hizo un pequeño ruido, pero Draco no pudo diferenciar si era un gemido o una risa a medias. – Draco, aprecio el esfuerzo y…

–No me des esa mierda – la interrumpió. – Solo sírvete un pastel de fruta o canta una de esas canciones horribles que te gustan. Mira, incluso voy a pretender aplaudir durante la…

– ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Él se detuvo y repaso la pregunta en su cabeza. La verdad era que no tenía idea. Verla tan atormentada lo había; por alguna razón, afectado de una manera negativa, y recordó un momento pasado, cuando verla tan triste le habría traído nada más que placer. Pero ahora… bueno, ahora sólo sentía que un pedazo de su pecho dolía, soltando lentamente su respiración, dijo.

–Porque si te rindes, entonces ¿qué esperanza nos queda al resto? – dijo él en vez de decir, _a mí_. – Yo… verte así simplemente no me hace sentir bien. Me hace sentir… desequilibrado.

–Fue mi culpa – se le escapó de repente. – Rom- rompí mi traslador, entonces T-Tonks tuvo que darme la suya. Ella ahora estaría bien si no fuera por mí.

–No fue tu culpa.

–Sí, lo fue…

–_Granger – _ siseo él. – No lo fue. Es culpa de _ellos._ No tuya. Sabes eso, solo te encuentras triste.

Aspiro un poco la nariz y se secó las lágrimas con las manos, sus dedos temblaban mientras lo hacía. – ¿Te quedarías conmigo un rato por favor?

–Eh… – dijo él con incertidumbre. – ¿Estás segura que no quieres que vaya por Potter o Weasley?

–No – negó con la cabeza. –Me gustaría que te quedes por favor. ¿Lo harías?

– ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?

–Creo que sí.

Él asintió con la cabeza una vez. – Entonces está bien.

Y de alguna manera, ella termino quedándose dormida con la cabeza sobre su regazo, y él pasaba los dedos distraídos por su cabello hasta que aliso todos los nudos. Después de hacer eso, le acaricio con los dedos la espalda y luego los rozo por la parte superior de sus brazos, mientras su cuarta Navidad con la Orden había estado lejos de ser alegre o feliz, él pensó que había sido una de sus más memorables navidades.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La quinta Navidad que Draco paso con la Orden del Fénix, estaba en El Refugio, la casa de Bill y Fleur. Poco después de la muerte de Tonks y Remus, fueron trasladados, y desde ese entonces se quedaron allí. Había menos dormitorios, y estaba compartiendo uno con Longbottom de nuevo, Granger compartía el suyo con Lovegood, sin embargo, Lovegood y Longbottom habían estado involucrados románticamente desde hace un par de años, y a menudo pedían que se les permitiera compartir la habitación. Ulteriormente, Granger y él terminaban en la misma habitación, aunque en realidad eso ya no le molestaba. Él prefería la privacidad, pero si iba a estar atrapado con alguien, preferiría que [ese alguien] fuera Granger a Potter o, Salazar no lo permitiera; Weasley.

En ese momento, ambos estaban sentados sobre una de las dos camas, con varios libros entre ellos mientras Granger sostenía un cubo de cerezas y Draco probaba distraídamente los restos de su segundo pastel de frutas.

–Está bien – dijo Hermione. – Voy a intercambiar "_Dragones Mortales: Como entrenarlos" _por "_Una Historia de Hogwarts"._

Él rodo los ojos. –Granger, ya has leído eso casi mil veces.

–Es mi favorito.

–Lo sé, pero ¿No preferirías mi edición de "_Aviofobia: Una guía para Volar sin Miedos"_?Solo Merlín sabe que te vendría bien.

Ella tarareaba en voz baja y luego puso otra cereza en su boca, haciendo caso omiso a como Draco observo la acción con atención. – No, en verdad quiero "_Una Historia de Hogwarts"._

Él se aclaró la garganta. –Bien, es tu decisión.

–Gracias – sonrió ella, pero la misma se desvaneció cuando miro al reloj. – Solo quedan diez minutos para que termine Navidad, y luego vuelve todo a la normalidad.

–Encuentro raro que consideres que pelear contra los Mortífagos sea algo _normal –_ murmuro él. – Seguramente que 'volver al infierno' sería más adecuado.

–Supongo que lo sería –él asintió. – Siempre me decepciona cuando termina la Navidad. Incluso cuando era niña, solía estar con la tristeza de enero.

–Nunca voy a entender tu obsesión con la Navidad.

–Es un conjunto de cosas – señalo ella, pero luego ladeo la cabeza pensativa. – Pero supongo que… bueno, cuando no sabía que era una bruja y no sabía nada de magia, la Navidad de alguna manera creaba esa magia. Me da las mismas sensaciones que tenía cuando comencé a aprender todo sobre el mundo mágico; sabes, esa sensación cálida en tu corazón, como si todo fuera posible.

Él se quedó en silencio pero continuo mirándola; vio la manera en que sus ojos castaños se ponían melancólicos y distantes mientras hablaba, luego poso la mirada en sus labios; estaban de nuevo teñidos con esa sombra de jugo de cerezas que ahora le resultaba en exceso… tentador. Ella hacia eso con él todo el tiempo, perderse en una diatriba sobre algo personal. Como si confiara en él, y él siempre simplemente la miraría y a la manera en que su rostro cobraba vida. Realmente no tenía idea lo cautivante que podía llegar ser.

–Creo que en realidad no puedo explicártelo – continúo. – Es decir, tú estuviste rodeado por magia toda tu vida, así que estás acostumbrado a ella, pero para mí [es diferente], todavía me emociono y me fascino por todo. Todavía tengo esta cálida sensación, y es… creo que es como el amor se sentiría, sabes… ¿eso tiene sentido?

Él vacilo. – No estoy seguro.

Ella se rio en voz baja, una nueva cosa sobre ella que encontró encantador para observar, y mientras se deslizaba otra cereza por sus labios, Draco se lamio los de él. La miro suspirar cuando volvió a mirar el reloj.

–Cinco minutos – murmuro ella tristemente. – ¿Te gustaría una cereza, Draco?

Sus ojos se dirigieron una vez más a su boca ante la mención de la palabra _cereza, _y vacilo por solo un momento antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y empujar sus labios sobre los de ella. Los mantuvo sutilmente, esperando ya sea por su aceptación o su rechazo, pero cuando sintió que le presión era recíproca, pulso más fuerte también, lamiendo entre la pequeña separación de sus labios y rozando su lengua con la de ella. Sintió su mano temblorosa sobre un lado de su rostro, sus uñas rozando suavemente su mandíbula y el punto sensible justo debajo de la oreja.

Él le sujeto la espalda, sintió como unos de sus rizos se entrelazo alrededor de su dedo anular cuando la jalo más cerca de él, frotando los dientes por su labio inferior y sonriendo cuando sintió la hendidura de sus dientes allí. Ella dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando él apretó los dientes un poco más fuerte, pero luego todo fue labios suaves y delineados de nuevo, perdiéndose entre los apenas suspiros de dicha de Hermione. El sabor de las cerezas estaba en toda su boca y en la de ella y Draco absorbió todo, hasta que las primeras campanas de la medianoche del reloj de Granger comenzaron a sonar.

Rompieron el beso pero se mantuvieron cerca, sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban entre ellos mientras el segundo, tercero, y cuarto campanazo sonaron.

–Ocho segundos – dijo Hermione sin aliento. – Feliz Navidad, Draco.

–Feliz Navidad, Granger – le repitió, dándole otro beso justo cuando desaparecía el último campanazo. Él sintió su sonrisa más que verla, y cuando ella comenzó a alejarse lentamente, él descubrió que había una nueva chispa en sus ojos castaños que pensó que le sentaba perfectamente.

–Entonces – comenzó ella, casi con timidez. – ¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo?

– No lo sé – se encogió de hombros. – Alguna estupidez sobre la magia y el amor.

(1) ) San Estaban es una colorida celebración que se vive después de Navidad... con bailes, música, libaciones [tragos] y rogativas [rezos]

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno, sé que es un poco corto y probablemente un poco pobre, pero espero que les haya gustado. Feliz Navidad para todos y espero que tengan un hermoso día. Bex-chan**

**Nota de Traductor: Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado, esto fue uno de los primeros one-shots que Bex escribio. Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad y espero que lo estén disfrutando con sus seres queridos, y como siempre digo, sin olvidar el verdadero significado de esta época. Les deseo lo mejor. Un beso y Abrazo enorme ;-)**


End file.
